Sobek Ammit
"Yes indeed, but to guarantee the prolonged existence of the temple a deal had to be made... With the Dino Rangers."-Ammit to Kylla before her betrayal.- Summary Description: Sobek (Alias Ammit) is the Egyptian goddess of Crocodiles and Justice defending the principle of Ma'at by devouring the hearts of evil-doers. Weaponry: Teeth, claws, Ancient Egyptian Magic, Thompson&Thompson Classic .45 Pistol mkII, 12 gauge Rangergear SPEC Shotgun (Semi auto and pump.) Personality In human form Sobek was a calm, mischievous girl around the age of 16 with rather murderous tendencies, often suggesting to "Rip out their hearts and eat them" As a Crocodile she was tempramental, savage and ruthless towards her enemies. Neither incarnation feared death (though she was immortal as Crocodile.) yet she had a tendency of being careful. She seems to dislike chocolate and other sweets, favouring hearty foods, possibly coming for her lust of hearts. Appearance Sobek appeared as either a giant crocodile, lion hippo hybrid or a girl standing 152 cm in length. She had straight, jet black hair and chocolate brown almond-shaped eyes. Her race would be described as North African Caucasoid with tanned skin, though not entirely dark contrary to popular belief. She wore a ceremonial Lapis chestplate, dress and a crocodile skull headdress. This was later changed as she was to blen in with the modern Egyptian populace whose language she didn't even speak. Relationships Dino Lance: She didn't feel much for 'this impostor' at the start but they had developed a close friendship over time to such an extent she told him she didn't think of him as an impostor with her dying breath. Lance Gathertheem: Ammit's human form got to know him very well and she ended up falling in love with him. Her dying wish was to kiss him once. Levania, Lance's girlfriend permitted this even shedding tears once Sobek's body went limp in his arms. Levania: Death **SPOILERS** 'A stream of what appeared to be liquid gold leaked down Sobek's waist and leg, looking down Ammit realised she had been shot and her kidney had been utterly destroyed by the flak round.' Sobek worked as a Dino-Ranger double agent with the Dino-Eliminators to get the Eye of Horus which she denied to either side in order to call upon Anubis who laid waste to the Eliminators inside her temple. When evacuating she was shot and fatally injured by Tartarus whom she attempted to kill earlier. Due to her adrenaline rush she lived long enough to request a kiss from Lance Gathertheem and to tell Dino she didn't think of him as an impostor. Though a Goddes (thus being immortal) her human body was fragile and as susceptible to damage as any other. It was later revealed she'd meet the Rangers once more later in their timeline. As a respect to her service, the Dino-Rangers raised an altar dedicated to her with the picture of Lance and Ammit hugging for the camera. Trivia Though Sobek and Ammit are seperate Gods in actual Egyptian mythology, in the Rangerverse they're the same person under an alias. Tartarus got his revenge satisfaction on her, something very rare for antagonists in modern stories. Sobek's blood is described as 'liquid gold' like every other Egyptian God in the Rangerverse.Category:Dino-Rangers Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Dieties Category:Deceased Category:Immortals